Home
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, ketua geng Black Sun yang merupakan geng terkuat di Karakura sekaligus pemimpin klan Kurosaki. Pembalasan dendam dari seseorang di masa lalu membuatnya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terancam bahaya. Membuat Ichigo harus berjuang keras aga
1. Prolog

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Home**

by

Shirayuki Ann

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sepertinya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

* * *

Sorak sorai memenuhi ruangan besar itu, begitu nyaring dan ramai mengundang rasa penasaran bagi seorang pria berambut merah yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. Di bagian tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah ring, daripada sebuah ring lebih tepat jika disebut sebuah kandang tapi karena disekelilingnya diberi pagar pembatas setinggi ruangan, lantainya setengah meter lebih tinggi dari lantai ruangan sehingga penonton lebih leluasa menyaksikan pertarungan di atas ring tarung bebas itu. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar pria itu menuju bagian tengah ruangan yang menjadi konsentrasi pengunjung tempat itu. dengan tubuh jangkung nan tegap tidak sulit bagi pria bernama Renji Abarai itu mencapai bagian tengah dan kini matanya dapat melihat secara langsung apa yang membuat sorak sorai itu begitu riuh terdengar.

Di dalam ring itu terdapat dua orang pria yang tengah bertarung, pertarungan tangan kosong yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik dan teknik bertarung. Renji mengenali kedua pria yang tengah saling tinju dan tendang itu. Pria yang memakai pakaian berwarna abu-abu yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti warna langit di siang hari, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pemimpin geng _Tiger_ salah satu geng jalanan yang di Karakura yang baru bulan lalu bersumpah setia pada geng _Black Sun_, geng terbesar dan terkuat di Karakura. Lalu lawannya, Renji amat sangat mengenal pria itu. Pria berpakaian hitam yang dengan rambut jingganya menyolok, yang tumbuh besar bersamanya di Klan Kurosaki. Pria yang seharusnya sekarang menempati posisinya sebagai ketua geng _Black_ _Sun_. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pertarungan itu nampak seimbang. Jika salah satu memberi pukulan lawannya segera memberi balasan. Sebuah tontonan yang seru bagi pengunjung tempat itu yang memang sengaja datang untuk melihat pertarungan. Namun, setengah jam kemudian mulai nampak siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Sebuah tinju disertai tendangan mengakhiri perlawanan Grimmjow, membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur di sudut ring. Wasit pertandingan langsung berlari mendekati Grimmjow dan mulai menghitung. Pria bersurai biru itu mencoba bangkit namun sisa tenaga yang ia miliki tidak cukup untuk membuatnya dapat bangkit dan meneruskan pertarungan itu. Hingga wasit menyerukan hitungan kesepuluh Grimmjow tetap tidak bisa bangun dan dengan segera sang wasit berpakaian _hippie[1]_ itu meraih tangan lawannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sembari berteriak lantang mengumumkan bahwa Ichigo lah yang memenangkan pertarungan malam ini.

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan langsung mengisi ruangan itu. Merayakan kemenangan sang juara bertahan. Ya, Ichigo memang juara bertahan di arena tarung itu sudah tiga puluh kali ia bertarung di atas ring di tempat itu namun belum ada satu lawan pun yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Bertolak belakang dengan seruan penontong yang begitu riuh karena kemenangan yang lagi-lagi didapatkannya Ichigo malah terlihat datar, di wajahnya tak nampak raut senang bahkan sorot matanya terlihat malas saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah penonton. Pandangan Ichigo terhenti, tepat berhenti di sosok laki-laki berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Mata coklat itu nampak terkejut sesaat namun sang pemilik begitu pintar mengendalikan emosi sehingga detik berikutnya matanya sudah kembali ke ekspresi normalnya, ekspresi datar.

…

Sebuah gelas bertangkai besar berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan yang masih sedikit berbusa diletakkan di atas meja bar dan langsung disambar oleh sang pemesan. Dalam hitungan detik cairan beralkohol yang merupakan perpaduan antara _whisky _dan _scotch _itu berpindah dari gelas ke dalam perut pria berambut jingga.

"_Chivas Regal. _Ternyata seleramu belum berubah, Ichigo."

Suara yang menyapa itu tidak mengejutkan Ichigo karena ia tahu tujuan Renji datang ke tempat ini adalah dirinya. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah alasan kedatangan pria itu menemuinya. Apakah dia ingin Ichigo kembali?

"Berikan segelas untukku dan beri dia gelas yang baru," Renji berkata pada bartender yang berdiri di belakang meja sembari menempati kursi di sebelah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Renji.

"Begitulah, tidak ada yang istimewa denganku." Ichigo menjawab matanya menatap gelas kosong di hadapannya.

"Begitu. Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabarku?"

Ichigo melirik Renji. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Renji mendecakkan lidah. "Apa tidak bisa kau perhatian sedikit pada kawan lamamu ini?"

Ichigo menghela napas. "Apa tujuanmu mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku datang untuk menemui seorang kawan lama?" Renji balik bertanya. "Aku ingin tahu kabarmu, Ichigo. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu selama ini. Aku ingin tahu apa kau makan dengan baik dan tinggal di tempat yang layak. Apa kau…"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan sebagai isyarat agar Renji berhenti. "Kau terdengar seperti kau adalah pacarku," sahutnya.

Renji terkekeh. "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Tepat saat Renji melontarkan pertanyaan itu sang bartender tengah meletakkan dua gelas di depan mereka. Kontan saya mata bartender muda itu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Rey." ujar Ichigo. "Dia hanya bercanda."

Bartender itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya membuat segelas _cocktail _untuk seorang pelanggannya.

"Sudahlah, Renji. Katakan apa tujuanmu mencariku?"

Renji meletakkan sebuah undangan di meja di depan Ichigo. "Bulan depan aku menikah," jelasnya.

Ichigo menoleh cepat ke arah Renji. Meski pria itu tidak bersuara raut wajahnya jelas menggambarkan pertanyaannya.

'_Dengan dia kah?'_

Bibir Renji mengulas senyum. "Ternyata kau masih peduli padanya."

Ichigo membuang muka. Meraih gelas barunya dan mereguk isi gelas itu dengan rakus, seolah cairan beralkohol itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari 'dia'. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupannya dan masuk ke dalam hatinya tanpa diundang. 'Dia' yang membuat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki rela melakukan apa saja, berkorban apa saja deminya.

"Bukan dia."

Dua kata dari Renji membuat gemuruh di hati Ichigo mereda. Namun dengan cepat berganti menjadi rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Rasa sakit yang diakibatkan kesadaran bahwa di hatinya masih ada 'dia'. Cinta itu masih tersimpan. Cinta untuk 'dia'.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya siapa calon mempelaiku. Bagimu yang terpenting calonku itu bukan dia, benarkan?"

Ichigo menoleh. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuijinkan bersamanya," ujarnya.

"Sayangnya dia tidak mau bersamaku, dia ingin bersamamu," sahut Renji.

"Aku hanya akan melukainya," kata Ichigo. "Bersamaku akan membunuhnya."

"Tanpamu pun dia akan bernasib sama. Jadi, apa bedanya? Berhenti menjadi egois dan menyakiti dirimu dan orang lain, Ichigo." Renji mereguk minumannya. "Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar merepotkanku? Kau melarikan diri dan menolak kembali, membuat aku terpaksa mengerjakan semua yang seharusnya menjadi kewajibanmu. Dan yang terberat kau menitipkan dia padaku. Dia yang hatinya tidak mungkin bisa dipalingkan darimu."

"Kau punya kemampuan, Renji. Bahkan kau mungkin pemimpin yang lebih baik dariku. Dan soal dia… dia lebih baik bersamamu."

"Tentu saja aku punya kemampuan tapi bukan itu yang kita bicarakan. Kau, semua ini tentangmu, Ichigo. Sampai kapan kau mau lari?" pelan ditepuk Renji bahu Ichigo. "Pulanglah, Ichigo." pintanya. "Dia masih menunggumu."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Klan Kurosaki maupun _Black Sun_ bukan lagi rumahku," jawabnya lirih.

…

tbc

...

_[1] gaya berpakaian/berdandan yang terinspirasi dari Flower Generation di era 1960-an_


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Home**

_**(En mi casa se **__**le devuelve)**_

by

Shirayuki Ann

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sepertinya…), Typo (Pastinya ada, kalo ketemu bilangin ya biar bisa dibetulin…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

* * *

**Bab I : Kurosaki Ichigo**

_Karakura, satu setengah tahun sebelumnya :_

Seorang pria berusia pertengahan dua puluhan duduk dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, sebelah matanya berkonsentrasi pada layar monitor di depannya. Ya, hanya mata sebelah kiri pria berambut perak itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melihat, mata sebelah kanannya sudah kehilangan kemampuan sebagai indera penglihatan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Ruangan itu begitu gelap hanya cahaya redup dari luar yang masuk lewat sebuah jendela kecil dan pendar cahaya dari monitor 16 inci yang memberi sedikit penerangan. Namun, kegelapan bukan masalah bagi pria itu, bukankah ia sudah terbiasa dengan gelap, sudah terbiasa bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

"Sayang…"

Sebuah suara manja mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Ada seorang wanita yang mendampinginya, seorang wanita yang sejak dahulu setia menemaninya.

"Dia benar-benar datang rupanya."

Wanita yang memiliki rambut hijau toska itu menggumam sambil merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sang pria. Keduanya berkonsentrasi pada layar monitor di depan mereka. Mengamati refleksi gorong-gorong gelap di suatu tempat di luar sana. Tempat yang keadaannya bertolak belakang dengan ketenangan di ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Suasana disana teramat kacau. Roda-roda terbakar berserakan disana-sini. Gorong-gorong itu penuh dengan tubuh-tubuh berlumur darah yang tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah perkelahian sedang terjadi. Perkelahian yang memang sengaja diatur oleh mereka. Seharusnya mereka merasa senang karena rencana mereka berjalan dengan semestinya tapi yang mereka rasakan justru sebaliknya, kesal dan marah karena rencana mereka hanya berjalan separuh jalan. Sisanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginan orang itu. Pria berambut jingga yang kini melangkah angkuh menerobos perkelahian di sekitarnya tanpa bisa dirobohkan oleh orang-orang yang mencoba menjatuhkannya. Wajahnya dingin dan keras, seolah baku hantam yang sedang terjadi tidak ada artinya baginya. Dia hanya bergerak sedikit untuk menjatuhkan orang-orang yang menyerangnya, seolah-olah serangan-serangan dengan linggis, katana dan dongkrak mobil itu hanya serangga kecil baginya. Sosok itu kini mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat tujuannya sudah hampir dekat. Seorang pria berbadan besar yang merupakan pimpinan geng kecil yang berusaha mencari masalah dengannya, Marechiyo Omaeda.

Omaeda tertawa masam melihat sosok kokoh itu menghampirinya. Kakinya gemetar seiring semakin dekatnya pria itu padahal pria itu mendekatinya dengan tangan kosong tanpa senjata apapun di tangannya.

"_Seharusnya tidak seperti ini…"_

Omaeda panik. Seharusnya pria itu berlutut di depannya dengan badan penuh luka bukannya melangkah berani ke arahnya tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Seorang pria telah berhasil memporak-porandakan anak buahnya. Satu lawan dua puluh dua orang. Mustahil. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi, pria yang kini melangkah ke arahnya itu memang sudah menghajar semua anak buahnya dan hanya menyisakannya berdiri dengan kepercayaan diri yang musnah. Segera dieratkannya cengkeramannya pada sandera. Seorang gadis yang sengaja ia culik agar ketua klan Kurosaki sekaligus ketua geng Black Sun itu datang ke markasnya. Gadis yang menurut informasi yang didapatnya merupakan kekasih Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang gadis cantik berambut karamel, Inoue Orihime.

"Kalau kau maju selangkah lagi dia akan mati!"

Wajah Ichigo dingin seperti es. Tidak ada emosi yang terlihat disana.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" nada dingin dalam suara itu mampu membekukan sisa-sisa keberanian Oumaeda.

Omaeda tertawa sumbang. "Kurosaki Ichigo, kalau aku membunuhmu. Aku akan menguasai Black Sun, semua orang akan takut padaku."

"Kasihan sekali," Ichigo memberi Omaeda senyuman mengejek. "Anak buahmu bahkan lebih berani darimu," ditunjuknya tubuh-tubuh tidak sadarkan diri di atas aspal.

"Diam!" bentak Omaeda garang. Ia hampir membuat sanderanya kehabisan napas karena tercekik. "Sudah kubilang ini antara kau dan aku!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan gadis itu dan kita berduel satu lawan satu."

"Apa?" mata Omaeda membelalak terkejut dengan tantangan yang pasti tidak akan diterimanya itu karena ia tahu pasti siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dan siapa yang akan menjadi pecundang.

Ichigo memanfaatkan kelengahan Omaeda. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari ke belakang pria itu dan memberi pukulan keras di tekuk pria itu, membuat pria itu tak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Apa kau membunuhnya, Kurosaki-_kun_?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang diterima Ichigo dari Orihime setelah aksi heroiknya bertarung sendirian demi menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan orang yang menculikmu lebih baik kau perhatikan dirimu sendiri," sahut Ichigo.

"Maaf, harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu bukannya malah mengkhawatirkan orang yang sudah menculikku. Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_. Tapi apa benar kau datang sendirian? Dimana Ishida-_kun_?"

Ichigo mengangguk singkat. "Aku pergi diam-diam, tapi Ishida dan yang lainnya aku yakin akan datang sebentar lagi." ujarnya.

"Oh…" gumam Orihime.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak melupakanmu malah dia yang paling panik saat kau menghilang."

Kata-kata Ichigo membuat sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Orihime. "Maaf membuat kalian panik," ucapnya.

"Hn…" Ichigo mengangguk singkat sembari berjongkok di sebelah Omaeda dan mencari-cari sesuatu di saku pria itu. Ichigo menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Sebuah ponsel. Dibukanya daftar panggilan dan dihubunginya nomor yang berada diurutan teratas. Percuma, nomor itu sudah tidak bisa dihubungi. Ichigo melempar ponsel itu lalu melangkah ke depan sebuah kamera _cctv_ yang terpasang di langit-langit gorong-gorong. Matanya menatap tajam. Tatapan tajam yang ditujukan pada orang yang tengah mengawasinya lewat layar monitor.

"Aku akan menemukanmu."

Mulut Ichigo bergerak tanpa suara lalu setelahnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Orihime yang berlari kecil di belakangnya.

…

"Aku akan menemukanmu."

Pesan tanpa suara itu sampai pada pria yang masih dengan setia menatap layar monitor. Dalam pesan itu tersirat ancaman dan tantangan namun hal itu tidak membuatnya takut malah sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Senyuman senang karena permainan yang diciptakannya semakin menarik.

"Kita gagal tapi kau malah terlihat senang, Kokuto-_kun._"

Suara bernada manja itu membuat Kokuto menoleh. Jemarinya terulur menyentuk dagu wanitanya, menariknya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

"Kau senang karena dia sudah mau bermain, bukan?"

Kokuto menyeringai, melirik sekilas pada layar monitor yang kini tak lagi menampilkan sosok lawan yang begitu ingin ia kalahkan.

"Ini baru permulaan…" ia berkata tenang. Sorot matanya memancarkan aura membunuh membuat wanita di depannya sedikit gemetar.

_Permainan baru saja dimulai…_

…

Dua buah sedan berbeda warna, hitam metalik dan silver sudah menunggu saat Ichigo melangkah keluar dari tempat yang disebut Omaeda dan anak buahnya sebagai markas. Sedan hitam metalik merupakan kendaraan yang dipakai Ichigo untuk datang ke tempta itu sementara yang berwarna hitam adalah milik dua temannya yang baru saja sampai ke tempat itu.

"Yo, Ichigo. Kelihatannya kami datang terlambat." Abarai Renji, pria berambut merah menyapa Ichigo.

"Aku tidak selemah itu sampai memerlukan banyak waktu untuk mengalahkan cecunguk seperti mereka," sahut Ichigo angkuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" Ishida Uryuu melewati Ichigo begitu saja dan menghampiri Orihime.

"Dia menyetir seperti kesetanan," ujar Renji menunjuk Ishida dengan dagunya. Mereka berdua memandangi Ishida dan Orihime. Ishida terlihat begitu lega karena menemukan gadis yang dicintainya baik-baik saja sedang Orihime terlihat malu-malu menerima curahan perhatian Ishida padanya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak jadian saja? Dengan begitu tidak aka nada lagi yang salah sangka kalau Hime itu adalah pacarmu," kata Renji.

"Itu terserah mereka," sahut Ichigo seraya melangkah menuju mobilnya. Renji mengekor di belakangnya, memilih ikut dengan Ichigo daripada satu mobil dengan Ishida dan Orihime.

"Ishida, kau antar Hime pulang." ujarnya pada Ishida sambil membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk di samping Ichigo. detik berikutnya mesin sedan itu menderu dan melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa informasi yang kau dapat?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak ada. Seperti biasa mereka melakukannya dengan rapi," jawab Ichigo. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat kemudi mobil. "Aku pasti menemukannya."

"Ini sulit. Kita seperti bertarung dengan melawan musuh yang tak terlihat," ujar Renji. "Mereka selalu menggunakan geng-geng kecil untuk menyerangmu."

"Sesulit apapun aku akan menemukannya."

"Ya, sudah pasti kau akan menemukannya." sahut Renji. "Lagipula kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan muncul dan menantangmu secara terang-terangan karena pion-pion yang dia gunakan untuk menjatuhkanmu sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menyentuhmu."

Sedan it uterus melaju menembus malam kota Karakura bersama keinginan yang menggelegak di dada Ichigo untuk menemukan orang itu. Orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk kecelakaan yang menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya, kedua orang tua dan adik-adiknya, tiga tahun lalu. Orang yang sampai kini terus menerornya dari balik bayang-bayang.

…

Kurosaki manor. Rumah bergaya eropa yang terbuat dari batu bata berwarna madu yang didatangkan langsung dari Wales, salah satu negara bagian Inggris Raya, dengan empat menara anggun yang begitu tinggi hingga nampak dapat melubangi langit. Bangunan itu dikelilingi taman bungan di sisi kanan dan kirinya serta bagian belakangnya, di bagian depan diperuntukkan sebagai tempat parkir yang bisa menampung lebih dari lima puluh mobil.

Ichigo membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan masuk yang menghubungkan Kurosaki manor dengan jalan utama. Gerbang setinggi lima meter yang dicat putih dengan ornament-ornamen rumit sebagai hiasan terbuka secara otomatis, memberi akses masuk bagi mobil yang membawa pemilik manor itu.

"Kupikir kita akan kembali ke markas ternyata kau malah membawaku kesini," ujar Renji sembari menjajari langkah Ichigo menaiki tangga yang menuju pintu utama.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pulang," jawab Ichigo.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-_sama_, Abarai-_sama_."

Seorang pria paruh baya berstelan jas hitam menyambut Ichigo dan Renji. Pria itu adalah kepala rumah tangga Kurosaki manor yang sudah bekerja di rumah itu sejak ibu Ichigo masih kecil.

"Maaf, membuatmu terbangun tengah malam begini, Sasakibe-_san_." ucap Ichigo.

"Sudah kewajiban saya untuk menyambut anda saat anda pulang, Kurosaki-_sama._" jawab Sasakibe. "Apa anda ingin saya menyiapkan sesuatu untuk anda dan teman anda?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku dan Renji akan langsung tidur. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, Sasakibe-_san_."

"Baik. Saya permisi," selepas mengucapkan undur diri pria itu menghilang meninggalkan Ichigo dan Renji.

"Satu jam yang lalu saat aku melihatmu membereskan geng kecil Omaeda, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yang pantas menjadi ketua Black Sun tapi saat melihatmu berdiri disini kau terlihat seperti seorang tuan muda dari keluarga bangsawan. Dua rupa di tubuh yang sama," Renji berkomentar.

"Keduanya memang aku. Ketua Black Sun sekaligus satu-satunya penerus klan Kurosaki." sahut Ichigo.

"Dan kau cocok untuk kedua peran itu," puji Renji.

"Aku hanya merasa harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk keduanya karena Black Sun dan Klan Kurosaki adalah warisan dari ayah dan ibuku, satu-satunya yang aku miliki," ujar Ichigo.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak Ichigo. "Aku tahu seberapa kerasnya usahamu, Ichigo."

"Masih kurang. Tiga tahun. Sudah tiga tahun aku berusaha menemukannya tapi jangankan membalas dendam bahkan tidak satupun petunjuk yang kudapat untuk menemukannya," geram Ichigo, jemarinya mengepal membentuk tinju.

Renji menatap Ichigo, menatap tangan yang terkepal erat itu. Ia tahu seberapa gigihnya usaha Ichigo untuk menemukan orang itu. bahkan ia pun ikut serta dalam usaha pencarian itu. namun, orang itu, Shiba Kokuto memang sulit ditemukan. Entah berapa kali ia dan Ichigo menyambangi tempat yang mereka duga sebagai tempat persembunyian pria berambut perak itu tapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah ruang kosong tak berpenghuni. Kokuto memang sangat licik dan licin, pria itu selalu bergerak selangkah di depan mereka tapi sayang pria itu pengecut, begitu pengecut hingga tidak pernah berani menampakkan diri.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Ayo kita main biliar."

Renji menyeret Ichigo memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja biliar. Renji melangkah ke sudut ruangan tempat diletakkannya perlengkapan untuk memainkan permainan bola sodok itu. ia mengambil sebuah stik dan melemparkannya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menyambut stik itu, menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sedang mencoba memberinya penghiburan.

"Berani menantangku, heh, tuan babon?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada angkuh. "Kau sudah siap kalah tentunya."

"Aku akan menang kali ini, tuan jeruk." tantang Renji.

Dan keduanya menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan bermain _nine balls_.

…

Salju mulai turun di tengah udara musim gugur yang kian menggigit. Bunga angin itu turun di hari yang cerah. Daun-daun keemasan beterbangan diantara butiran salju, berlatar belakang pohon tua yang merangas, kerangka-kerangka yang mengingatkan pada kematian.

Ichigo menjalankan sedannya tanpa arah. Masalah Kokuto berputar di kepalanya. Ia ingin segera menemukan pria itu tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak ada petunjuk baginya dimana pria yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya itu berada. Ya, Shiba Kokuto merupakan sepupunya, sepupu dari pihak ayahnya. Dulu sebelum menikah ayah Ichigo bernama Shiba Isshin tapi karena menikah dengan satu-satunya penerus klan Kurosaki ayahnya berubah nama menjadi Kurosaki Isshin.

Ichigo memutar mobilnya mengitari sekolah dasarnya dulu. Ichigo menyadari tidak banyak yang berubah dari bangunan berlantai dua itu. Bangunannya masih memakai warna biru cerah untuk warna cat bagian luar, di bagian depan sekolah itu masih terdapat taman yang dilengkapi arena bermain untuk anak-anak. Ichigo menghentikan laju mobilnya dan melangkah keluar, kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah lamban memasuki taman. Taman itu terlihat sepi, tidak ada satupun anak yang bermain disana mungkin udara yang dingin dan hujan salju membuat anak-anak enggan keluar rumah untuk bermain.

Dari kejauhan Ichigo melihat siluet seorang wanita berambut toska mendekatinya. Wanita itu, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck masih secantik dan semenggoda yang Ichigo ingat. Langkah-langkahnya lamban namun kuat, mengisyaratkan kehati-hatian.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Ichi-_chan_…" sapa wanita itu menggoda. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _kaichou_?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Kokuto?"

Neliel tertawa. "Kokuto-_kun_ sedang sibuk dan aku bosan jadi, aku keluar untuk menemuimu." wanita itu berhenti tepat di depan Ichigo dan berbisik. "Apa kau merindukanku, Ichi-_chan_?"

"Dimana dia?" Ichigo bertanya dengan rahang terkatup.

"Ah, ternyata kau tidak berubah tetap dingin seperti biasanya," ujar wanita itu.

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu mendatangiku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis padaku, Ichi-_chan_? Mungkin kalau kau melakukannya aku akan berpihak padamu," Neliel mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo.

"Kemungkinannya nol kau akan melakukan hal itu. Mengkhianati Kokuto adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau lakukan," cibir Ichigo.

"Rupanya kau sangan mengenalku, Ichi-_chan_." Neliel tersenyum. "Ini tanda terima kasihku." Neliel mencium bibir Ichigo membagi kehangatan bibirnya pada pria itu.

"Aku bisa memihakmu jika kau memohon padaku," bisiknya.

"Kau milik Kokuto." jawaban Ichigo jelas dan tegas meski tawaran yang diberikan Neliel begitu menggoda.

"Ikatan dara rupanya. Aku hampir lupa kalau setengah dari dirimu adalah Shiba dan para pria Shiba memiliki perjanjian kuno untuk tidak mengganggu kekasih atau istri sesame anggota keluarga. Ternyata kau masih mengakui bahwa kau seorang Shiba, Ichi-_chan_." Neliel terlihat tidak senang.

"Mengakuinya atau tidak darah Shiba tetap mengalir di tubuhku. Tapi biar aku perjelas, aku menolak tawaranmu bukan karena perjanjian kuno yang kau katakan tapi karena aku tidak menginginkanmu," kata Ichigo dingin.

"Baiklah." raut wajah Neliel berubah dingin dan keji. "kalau begitu aku tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi denganmu." wanita itu menjentikkan jari lalu datang sekelompok orang yang membawa berbagai macam senjata.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichi-_chan._ Kuharap kau tidak mati sekarang, permainan ini akan sangan membosankan jika kau mati di tangan berandal-berandal ini."

Neliel melangkah mundur menyembunyikan tubuhnya diantara tubuh-tubuh pria bersenjata yang kini mengelilingi Ichigo.

Neliel selalu memilih cara paling pengecut untuk melarikan diri. Ichigo menyeringai memamerkan gigi-giginya. Pisau panjang dan kelebat tongkat besi mulai menyapu udara. Hanya saja itu tidak cukup untuk membuat gentar seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. ia akan mengalahkan mereka semua. Itu pasti. Hanya saja Ichigo tidak yakin ia bisa mengejar Neliel.

"Aku akan berbaik hati memberimu informasi, Ichi-_chan_."

Terdengar suara lantang Neliel namun Ichigo tidak bisa melihat sosok wanita itu karena wanita itu bersembunyi di balik badan seorang pria besar yang memegang tongkat besi di tangannya.

"Saat ini Kokuto-_kun_ sedang berada di mansion Shiba. Kau tahu kan kalau Kokuto-_kun _itu sangat pandai bicara dan aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyakinkan pamanmu yang baik hati untuk memberinya dukungan."

"Dasar pengecut!" teriak Ichigo.

Neliel memberi senyuman mengejek ke Ichigo sebelum wanita itu berlari enuju sebuah mobil van yang sudah menunggunya. Bersamaan itu orang-orang bersenjata itu mulai menyerang Ichigo.

Ilmu bela diri orang-orang itu jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kemampuan bertarung yang dimiliki seorang ketua Black Sun. Mereka hanya preman-preman kecil di Karakura yang dikumpulkan Kokuto dalam kelompoknya. Dengan mudah Ichigo menjatuhkan mereka satu persatu.

Ichigo berhasil merebut sebuah tongkat besi dan menjadikannya sebagai senjata. Pria itu bertarung hanya untuk melindungi dirinya sebab lawan yang ia hadapi membuatnya kehilangan nafsu bertarung. Mereka semua payah, dalam waktu singkat Ichigo sudah berhasil menjatuhkan setengah dari mereka.

Seorang anak punk dengan rambut yang dicat berwarna-warni berdiri di depan Ichigo lalu menyerang Ichigo dengan ilmu bela diri _capoeira_. Ternyata pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang lumayan, pukulan dan tendangannya terarah dengan tepat sehingga beberapa kali mengenai Ichigo. Membuat ketua Black Sun itu meladeninya dengan serius. Tapi pertarungan itu bukanlah pertarungan satu lawan satu melainkan satu lawan banyak. Di saat bersamaan Ichigo juga mendapat serangan dari dua pria yang bersenjatakan _atachi_ – pedang kecil dan _katana_. Mereka berhasil menggoreskan pedang mereka di lengan dan punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil _katana_ yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya mengayunkan pedang pendek itu, menghancurkan serangan-serangan yang diarahkan kepada dirinya dengan sabetan ringan dan kuat dari katana di tangannya. Serangan-serangan dari Ichigo membuat nyali lawan-lawannya menciut, satu persatu mereka mundur dan lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ichigo melempar _katana_ di tangannya kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya namun pandangannya mengabur saat mencoba meraih pintu mobil. Ichigo jatuh tersungkur di tanah, pandangannya seketika menggelap dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

…

"Hei, tuan. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Lamat-lamat Ichigo mendengar suara. Suara asing yang entah milik siapa. Pelan coba ia buka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seraut wajah menyambut Ichigo, seraut wajah yang tak dikenalnya, seraut wajah cantik dengan sepasang mata berwarna violet yang menatap Ichigo penuh kekhawatiran.

"Malaikat…" Ichigo bergumam.

"Heh? Pria ini mengigau ya?" suara itu terdengar seperti nyanyian nina bobo di telinga Ichigo membuat pria itu menutup matanya kembali.

"Dia demam, mungkin karena lukanya."

Ichigo mendengar suara lain lalu suara-suara itu lenyap dari indera dengarnya.

…

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumahku."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu berkata sambil berusaha mengaitkan sebelah lengan Ichigo di pundaknya.

"Mungkin lebih bijaksana jika kita memanggil ambulan."

Namun teman si gadis tidak segera mengikuti apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Gadis berkaca mata itu terlihat ragu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pihak rumah sakit yang pastinya akan memanggil polisi lalu kita akan ditanyai ini-itu bahkan mungkin dibawa ke kantor polisi. Kau tahu kan aku paling anti terlibat dalam urusan seperti itu."

"Tapi Rukia…" gadis berkaca mata itu berusaha mendebat.

"Ayolah, Nanao. Dia bisa mati kalau kita membiarkannya disini lebih lama."

Dengan terpaksa gadis berkaca mata itu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan temannya dan mereka memapah pria yang tidak mereka kenal itu menuju rumah Rukia.

…

Ichigo terbangun oleh suara keras dari sebuah jam weker berwarna biru berbentuk kelinci. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya, atau salah satu tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya. Kamar berwallpaper gambar bunga sakura itu asing di mata Ichigo. Dengan hati-hati ia menyingkap selimut bergambar kelinci yang menutupi tubuhnya, menyadari dengan sangat kalau tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku dan sakit di bagian-bagian tertentu. Ichigo memandangi lengan dan dadanya yang terbalut perban putih. Ia ingat bagaimana ia mendapatkan luka itu. Preman-preman suruhan Neliel yang memberinya luka-luka itu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Ichigo berada di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak p3k.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara serak, matanya menyipit penuh kewaspadaan menatap gadis itu.

"Bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum menyebutkan namamu sendiri, tuan Jeruk?" sahut gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

Kening Ichigo berkerut. "Jeruk? Beraninya kau memanggilku begitu?" ia memberi tatapan tajam pada gadis itu.

"Karena aku tidak tahu namamu jadi aku memanggilmu begitu," jawab gadis itu sambil meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa di nakas yang ada di samping ranjang tempat Ichigo berbaring.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kenapa kau begitu enggan menyebutkan namamu? Apa kau seorang buronan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang?" gadis itu berkacak pinggang sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. "Aku menampungmu selama tiga hari di rumahku, tuan Jeruk. Setidaknya aku berhak tahu siapa yang kubiarkan tinggal di rumahku."

Mata coklat milik Ichigo membulat. "Tiga hari? Apa lukaku begitu parah sampai tidak sadarkan diri selama itu?" tanya Ichigo, pria itu terlihat bingung. Tentunya karena ini pertama kalinya ia tidak sadarkan diri selama itu.

Gadis itu menarik wajahnya menjauh, niatnya untuk memarahi Ichigo buyar melihat kebingungan di wajah pria itu. "Lukamu tidak begitu parah sebenarnya, racun yang membuatmu pingsan berhari-hari."

"Racun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menidentifikasi racunnya, itu bukan keahlianku. Orang yang menyerangmu pasti mengoleskan racun di sejatanya, sebenarnya racun itu yang membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi kau beruntung racun itu tidak membunuhmu." jelas gadis itu. "Sekarang biar kuganti perbanmu."

Ichigo membiarkan saja saat gadis itu bekerja membuka perbannya, membersihkan lukanya dan membalutnya kembali.

"Terima kasih, nona." ucap Ichigo setelah gadis itu selesai mengganti perbannya.

"Rukia, itu namaku dan kau kuperbolehkan memanggilku begitu." ujar gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Ichigo mengulang ucapannya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Sekarang kau harus makan supaya cepat sembuh," ujar gadis itu. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, aku akan membawanya kemari karena sepertinya kau belum cukup kuat untuk pergi ke meja makan." Rukia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo menghentikan langkah Rukia.

"Aku juga sering menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada diriku tiga hari ini dan sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukan jawabannya bahkan Nanao sudah mengomeliku berkali-kali karena tindakanku yang sembrono menampung seorang pria tidak dikenal di rumahku. Mungkin aku menolongmu karena kasihan, mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah," Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi yang jelas aku senang kau sudah sadar dan terlihat lebih sehat," tambahnya lalu gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya.

…

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo setelah ia menandaskan isi mangkok buburnya yang ketiga.

"Tambah lagi?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Sudah cukup."

"Setelah ini kau harus minum obat," kata Rukia sambil mengambil dua macam obat dari dalam kotak p3k.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

Rukia menyodorkan dua buah tablet dan segelas air putih ke Ichigo, menyuruh pria itu meminumnya. Ichigo menurut, segera diminumnya kedua tablet itu.

"Aku tidak membawamu ke rumah sakit karena aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Kalau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, sudah pasti pihak rumah sakit akan memanggil polisi dan aku ditanyai macam-macam oleh mereka. Aku paling tidak suka berurusan dengan orang-orang berseragam itu." jelas Rukia. "Lagipula kupikir kau pasti juga tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Sudah jelas kan, angota geng sepertimu pastinya sama sepertiku anti berurusan dengan polisi." jawab Rukia.

"Kau salah menarik kesimpulan, aku bukan anggota geng." ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Jadi, kau warga biasa yang kebetulan terlibat dalam perkelahian antar geng dan terluka karenanya, begitu?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Jangan membodohiku. Kalau kau memang seperti yang kau katakan, kau tidak akan ragu-ragu menyebutkan namamu padaku."

Ichigo menyadari gadis yang duduk di samping ranjangnya itu bukan gadis bodoh.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa namaku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa kau akan memberitahuku bila kujawab iya?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Kau akan menyesal menolongku jika aku memberitahumu namaku," ujar Ichigo.

"Apa kau seorang penjahat? Pembunuh berdarah dingin? Pelaku pembunuhan berantai atau pelaku tindak pencabulan?" tanya Rukia beruntun.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku bahkan lebih parah dari itu," jawabnya.

"Apa kau teroris?"

Ichigo tak menjawab.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, tuan Jeruk." ujar Rukia.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau memanggilku begitu."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan Jeruk, begitu lebih baik," jelas Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu menyebutkan namamu, toh kemungkinan setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." sahut Rukia berusaha tidak peduli.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau sedang berusaha melindungiku kan?"

"Kenapa kau memercayaiku? Kau bahkan belum mengenalku."

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Di kepalanya muncul beragam pertanyaan tentang gadis itu.

"Jangan memandangiku begitu nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Repot kalau kalau sampai itu terjadi," kata Rukia.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa renyah. "Makanya jangan menatapku begitu," ujarnya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat," Rukia mendorong pelan bahu Ichigo, memerintahkan pria itu berbaring.

"Malaikat…" gumam Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum. "Kau juga menyebutku begitu malam saat aku menemukanmu."

"Ternyata yang kulihat malam itu adalah kau."

"Sepertinya itu memang aku," ujar Rukia.

"Memang kau, aku ingat sepasang mata violet yang menatapku khawatir dan itu adalah matamu," kata Ichigo.

"Ya, mataku memang berwarna violet." aku Rukia.

"Dan kau adalah malaikat penolongku," kata Ichigo.

"Lebih baik kau tidur," ujar Rukia sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Ichigo. "Selamat malam, tuan Jeruk." ucapnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu.

…

Keesokan harinya Rukia menemukan ranjang yang semalam ditiduri Ichigo kosong. Rukia mencari-cari di setiap ruangan dalam rumahnya dan tidak menemukan pria itu. Akhirnya ia kembali ke kamar yang selama tiga hari sebelumnya ditempati pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan Jeruk itu. Rukia melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang yang kini sudah tak berpenghuni dan duduk di tepinya. Tempat tidur itu sudah dirapikan setidaknya meski pergi tanpa pamit pria itu merapikan tempat tidur yang ditempatinya. Mata Rukia menangkap sebuah benda asing di matanya di atas nakas. Diraihnya benda yang ternyata sebuah liontin itu. Diangkatnya hingga matanya sejajar dengan bandul liontin yang tak berwarna berbentuk tetesan air.

'_Terima kasih.'_

Dua kata itu ditulis dalam secarik kertas yang diletakkan di bawah liontin itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, tuan Jeruk." ucap Rukia.

…

**Bersambung**

…

* * *

Review's review :

**Azura Kuchiki **:

Hai, Azura… makasih dah RnR…

yep, aku jg sependapat Ichigo hanya untuk Rukia seorang…

**Darries**

Hai, Darries. Makasih dah RnR…

Okeh ntar aku tag…

sebagian pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab disini… semoga chap ini memuaskan *_*

**Jessi**

Halo, Jessi. Makasih dah RnR ya…

Selamat tebakan anda… belum diketahui benar atau tidaknya #plak!

Ikuti aja ceritanya nanti juga tahu 'dia' itu siapa…

Ini udah lanjut…

**Ini Adekmu **

Ao, Ru… makasih dah baca en ripiu… menurut buku petunjuk perfanfikan yg kubaca kalo isi fic mengenai tindak kejahatan itu termasuk ke genre crime dan karena kemungkinan dlm fic ini nantinya akan ada beberapa tindak kejahatan jd aku masukin fic ini ke genre itu. Semoga nggak salah. Dia memang… ntar juga tahu sendiri…

Ini udah lanjut

Makasih semangatnya, Ru.

Jadi, dikau author yg sdh mati ya…. *_*

See ya…

Ann *_*


End file.
